Whatever It Takes
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Love comes with challenges, its a mountain that we all must climb and we may not like what's on the other side. But, it's a challenge for a reason...in life and love anything's a challenge. We must do whatever it takes.
1. Chapter One

It was Junior Year and Troy Bolton was in the hospital cause of his motorcycle accident. Gabriella was by his side, "Troy, are you alright?" she had tears in her eyes, "he smiled, "I'm fine Brie...I'm gonna be just fine." he kissed her smiled sadly, "You scared me...so bad," she whispered, Troy smiled, bringing up his hand to caress his cheek with his hand, but he winced when he felt a pull and twist of his muscles in his arms. "Hey hey, whats the tears for...?" Troy asked, kissing her cheek, Gabriella giggled, "you're not supposed to comforting me Wildcat, remember?""hey, I can comfort you all I want.. your my girlfriend..and when were out of high school.. my wife.." he smirked and made her blush. "I'm gonna be alright brie." she sighed, "I hope so." and The Doctor came in, "well Mister Bolton, I have some bad news, and some good news, which you wanna hear first?" he asked, "Good news." Troy simply said, "well the good news is that you have no broken bones or anything." Troy nodded, "bad news?" The doctor sighed, "bad news is, you won't be able to have kids when your older."

Troy's breath felt like it was knocked out of him by a running quarter back, his eyes widened and he became real quiet. "Wh-what?" he asked, the doctor sighed and came closer, reading the clipboard, "I said Mister Bolton that you able to reproduce when you're older...I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him, and squeezed his hand, it was his turn to be comforted. The doctor left the room and Gabriella hugged him, "I'm so sorry Troy.." Troy looked at her, "Brie.. I've always wanted kids.." he said, Gabriella nodded, "I did too..but I love you, and I want to be with you... we can just adopt.." she spoke. "adopt?" he said slowly, "that's not the same in having your own gabi..." Gabriella looked down, "Troy.. I don't know what I'm suppose to do... adoption is the only thing if we want kids.." Troy sighed, his heart feeling...hollowed in his chest and his veins feeling like someone had dumped cold ice water in them. He was freezing, "Uhm Brie can you leave me alone for a bit...I kind of uh want to be alone." Gabriella nodded, kissing his forehead and giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. "I love you Troy Bolton."

He smiled, "I love you too gabi.." she got up and left, and he sat there with his arms crossed, "why is this happening to me?" she whispered to himself. he won't ever be able to give Gabriella a child that they made together. he'll never be able to be a father. why was this happening to him.

Gabriella stepped out into the hall, Chad-Troy's best friend since preschool- and his parents all stood up. "how is he?" "is he okay?" she heard at once. Gabriella forced a smile, "Yeah he's fine, phsyically..." her voice trailed off, seeing his distraught looking face from what the doctor had told him about his fertility. "But for ..uhm well he'll have to tell you himself. He wants to be alone now."

His mother nodded, "what's wrong with him?" she asked. "I Think it's only right if he tells you.." she spoke, she was a little upset about it too. she always wanted to have a child with Troy... a child they made together, and now that chance was gone.

His parents, chad, and Gabriella all came into troy's room and he saw them, "hey mom, hey dad, hey chad, hey gabi." he smiled and his mother hugged him, "are you ok?" she asked, he shook his head, "I can't give you any grandchildren mom.." he spoke. "what!" she said. "I won't be able to reproduce... " he spoke. "oh baby, I'm so sorry.." she hugged him. everybody was upset, but mostly Troy and Gabriella. Troy looked at everybody, "can me and Gabriella have some privacy.." he asked, the parents nodded, and left. Gabriella came over to him and grabbed her hand, "You still want to be with me?" he asked? she nodded, "absolutely, I'm not leaving you.. ever... I love you.." she smiled. "I love you too gabs.." and they shared a soft passionate kiss.

...

Three years have passed and they were out of high school. Troy played for the lakers, and Gabriella just worked at a movie theatre part time. they lived together. but of course, there wouldn't be any children in their future. Troy walked in and Gabriella came over to him and kissed him, "Troy, I want to try to make a baby with you..." she said. Troy frowned, setting his basketball stuff on the floor and walking into the kitchen, "Brie, I thought it was uhm obvious 3 years ago...I can't have kids...or make them." Gabriella still smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Gabriella pulled away after a minute, "I still want to try." Troy couldn't resist her face...or her eyes. They reminded him of a puppy, Troy smiled and kissed her hard and long, guiding her over to the couch.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently started kissing her shoulders. she moaned, she loved the feelings of his lips on her shoulders, It gave her chills. Troy slipped off her shirt, and he smiled at her and he began kissing her neck up and down and as he did this she slipped off his basketball shorts a long with his boxers, and he kicked his basketballs shoes off. he began kissing her rapidly and passionately, and hungerly, and he growled and he carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed and slipped off her pants, and now she was only in panties in bra, but him he was completey in his birthday suit.

Gabriella let her hands wander all over him, feeling every muscle that flexed under her touch. Troy let his hands slip under the hem of her panties and tickled the sensitve skin there she moaned and bucked her hips against his little friend. He growled and thrust into her, kissing her more deeply and passionately and hungrily. "Troy..." she moaned into the kiss, Troy groaned, slipping her underwear off her legs so fast that she didn't feel the slick fabric slide down her legs, nor did she mind when the sound of her victoria secret bra ripping sounded in her ears.

Gabriella giggled, digging her nails into his back and rolled over so that she was on top of Troy, she rotated her hips on his member. He moaned and tensed his arms and grabbing hold of the sheets, "Oh baby..."

Troy was thrusting into her as she moaned loudly holding onto him as he did so. his sperm went into her, and then he collapsed over her. they were breathing heavy and she played with his hair, "I love you gabi." he smiled, she smiled back, "I love you too." she pecked his lips. "I'm gonna call the doctor and ask him if I'm still infertile.." he asked, she nodded, he slipped his boxers on and went into the kitchen and he called the hospital, when they picked up he asked, "can I talk to Dr. Jackson." "one moment please." Troy waited about two minutes then he picked up, "hello?" he asked, "Dr. Jackson, this is Troy Bolton you had me as a patient three years ago?" he said, "Oh Troy, the motorcycle accident, how you doing?" he asked, "I'm good, I just wanted to know, am I still not able to have kids?" he asked. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Troy. you can't reproduce, we have run test and everything." Troy sighed, "thank you.." he hung up and went back into the bedroom bringing Gabriella a glass of milk.

Gabriella looked at him over her shoulder, she was trying to hook her bra up, but it seemed to have gotten tangled up in her fingers. "Damn..." she muttered, Troy chuckled, and put the glass of milk on the dresser and walked up to her, his fingers entangling themselves with hers as he hooked up the bra. "You know, I like you better without this..." Gabriella turned around with a teasing smile on her lips, "and I love you only in your boxers...but I don't demand you to run around in only them."

he chuckled, "I got off the phone with Dr. Jackson.." she sighed, "still infertile?" Troy nodded, "still infertile." she nodded, "it was worth a shot right.." she walked passed him and put on one of his shirts, and walked to the kitchen. he followed her, she let her hands lay on the counter, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulders, "it's just not fair.." she turned to him, she had tears in her eyes, "sharpay has a baby on the way, and Chad and Taylor have Olivia...why can't we have one?" she held onto his hands.

Troy sighed, laying his chin on her shoulder and hugging her tight. "Brie, I don't know...life can be like that...just plain unfair." Gabriella sighed and couldn't help the choking sob that escaped her throat. Troy hated seeing her like this, it was like it was his fault. "I'm sorry Brie," Troy said, Gabriella breathed, "Troy...it's not your fault...its because of that motorcycle accident-" Troy cut her off, "which I had been drunk while riding it...face it Gabriella, it was my fault we can't have kids."

she shook her head, "please don't blame yourself...please...you didn't know it was going to do this to you... so it's not your fault... I love you...and I don't want to lose you... just because we can't have kids, doesn't mean we can't be happy..." she told him. Troy sighed, "It's still my fault brie." he said, "shh! please just kiss me." she smiled.

She pulled Troy and kissed him hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged at the hairs on the back of his neck. He groaned and leaned her against the counter top and deepened it.

three weeks later, Troy was at practice with Chad, she was working at the theater...and she felt like utter shit. Her face was like really, tight and her eyes kept drooping and she felt like she might puke at any second. Her co worker Diana had noticed this and sent her home, but Gabriella waved it off and told her, "I'll keep working, but thanks for the concern," it wasn't until her break started and she rushed to the bathroom and found herself bent over the toilet in one of the cubicles, the bile burning her throat as it made its nasty exit.

Diana came in, "Gabriella..have you and your boyfriend have any activity lately?" she asked. Gabriella nodded, "yes, But I can't get pregnant. Troy is infertile." she spoke. "I'll go get you some pregnancy test to make sure." Diana left and came back about 30 minutes later with 4 pregnancy test. "here, try this." Gabriella nodded and peed on each one of them and waited four minutes and they all had pink plus signs. Gabriella smiled, "I'm pregnant." she gasped covering her mouth. "congrates." Diana hugged her, "I'm pregnant." she jumped up and down crying, she couldn't be more happier. she couldn't wait to tell Troy.

Troy walked through the door and sat his basketball stuff down. "Gabriella?" he shouted and she came running towards him and jumped on him, "Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy!" she said excitedly. he smiled with a chuckle, "what's up brie?" she took his hand and brought him to the bedroom and what layed on the bed was the four pregnancy test with pink plus signs, "I'm Pregnant.." she smiled.

Silence. Complete and utter silence, Gabriella's smile faded as she saw Troy's blank expression become slightly enraged. He stood up from the bed, dropping the test on the floor, moving his eyes from her (the girl he's always loved no matter what) to the wall, where they seemed to be watching paint dry. "You..cheated on me Gabriella," he said, it wasn't a question it was an assumption, Gabriella stared at him, open mouthed. "Troy, I would never-" Troy cut her off, : "It's not mine!" Troy yelled, looking at her with blazing blue fire for eyes. "I can't give you a baby Gabriella!" Gabriella fought back tears, and bit her lip. She didn't say anything because Troy was yelling and she didn't like it. She wanted to cover her ears and scream as loud as she could like she did in High School, but she was an adult now...that wasn't going to work this time. Instead she cleared her throat (not that Troy heard her) and squared her shoulders.

"Troy Bolton, you listen to me, this baby is yours! I'd never cheat on you! do you under stand me?" Troy rolled his eyes, and walked out of the bedroom grabbing his car keys off the hook by the door and slipped his basketball shoes back on. "yeah...I understand that you probably went out and fucked some no good douchebag like Justin Bieber," Gabriella lost it, marching up to him and staring him directly in his eyes, and wagging a finger in his face, "Never. Insult. Me. By saying that ...that...name of the no talent devil ever again!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Gabriella!" he yelled, "Oh Troy, you already did, that's how I got pregnant with your baby! but your not man enough to even admit to it! this baby is yours! take DNA Testing if you want! I never cheated on you! and never will! I've always been loyal to you, why would I quit now!" she screamed. she was angry, why was he being this way?Troy scoffed, picking up his black hoodie (like in HSM3 before he sang Scream) and slipped it on over his head, and put on his shades, (the ones he wore in 17 again) as he walked out of the house. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, but she couldn't stop the next words from coming out her mouth and when she did, she instantly regretted it. "Don't come back! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around, but his shoulders quivered just a bit. Gabriella's legs shook and she had to sit down. But, she couldn't, no for some reason no matter how much her legs shook and she wanted to sit down, she watched as Troy got into his car and drove away. She squared her shoulders and turned to walk back into the house, slamming the door shut. She slid down the door and cried her eyes out.


	2. Chapter Two

The Three months have past, and Gabriella is three months pregnant, and her and Troy haven't talked to each other. she really hated him right now, she never wanted to see him again. she'll raise 'Their Child' on her own. Today she was going to the doctor and Taylor was taking her, she was gonna find the sex of her baby. "ok gabi, you ready to find out what your having?" the doctor asked her. Gabriella nodded, "yes I am.." she smiled and the doctor began her procedure. a little bit later she finds out she is having a baby girl. Taylor is excited and wants her to come over for a celebration dinner. "is Troy still there?" Gabriella crossed her arms. "yes, but you don't even have to look at him, or talk to him." Gabriella sighed, "fine.." and they got in the car and drove to her and chad's.

When Taylor pulled up, she looked at Gabriella, "I'll go tell the guys your coming in." Gabriella nodded and looked down at her baby bump, "I'm sorry." she sighed and leaned her head on the seat. Taylor walked in to find Troy and Chad on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, Gabriella is here...and I'm just gonna warn you she's coming in, so Troy.. don't talk to her, and don't come near her!" Taylor warned.

Troy grunted in response, he hadn't seen nor spoke to Gabriella in three months and he didn't plan to break that path now. His eyes stayed trained on the basketball game that was playing, Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, setting down her purse and taking off her coat. Gabriella shut the car door quietly, she looked through the living room window, she saw Troy. For a moment she thought his eyes connected with hers, but she passed it off as her imagination. She sighed, resting her hands on her baby bump, cradling it, as she walked in. She needed to sit down, her ankles were hurting her.

Troy knew she was in the same house, he knew that she had sat down in the recliner that was parallel to where he was sitting, but he forced himself to not acknowledge her. It was hard though, but the only thing that made it was possible was this: she cheated on him. End of story, he was right, and Gabriella was lying.

Gabriella let out a sigh of pleasure, she was so glad that she was sitting down. but she was still feeling uncomfortable that she was in the same house with troy.. and only about 5 feet away from him. Taylor brought something out, "here gabs, my doctor told me to take this for the pain when I was pregnant with Olivia." she gave her the container, and Gabriella held it and shook it, "it's empty?" she looked up at Taylor, Chad chuckled, "oh my bad.." Taylor put them back in the bathroom and came back and sat beside Gabriella. "so.. what do you want to name her?" Taylor said trying to get Troy to get involved cause she even knew Gabriella didn't cheat on him, and Gabriella is the victim. Gabriella sighed, "I don't know yet Tay... Emma or Chloe is for sure my two options.." Gabriella spoke.

Damn it Taylor, Troy thought, stiffening at every question that had to with 'the darling angelic baby' that everyone was damn sure was his. He stood up, "I have to pee." he said, walking in the direction of the bathroom, but really going towards the kitchen which lead to the backyard, grabbing his packs of cigarettes on his way out. He started three months ago, cause that's when all the stress started and he didn't want to be one of those people that cut themselves for emotional release. He stuck a fag (British term for cigarette) in his mouth and pulled out a lighter. He took a puff, and then pulled it out with and exhaled, his ears perked up when he heard Sharpay's voice ask the question that he wanted to avoid listening in on. "Gabi, is she going to have your last name or-" her question was interrupted by Gabriella, her voice sounding sure but he could feel her eyes drilling holes in the back of his head. "My name..." Sharpay tilted her head to the side, "but what about Tro-" Gabriella cut her off again, "I don't know who you're talking about, I want to go for a walk."

Gabriella began taking a walk towards the curb of the sidewalk and didn't really care where she was going, as long as she was away from Troy. as she walked she was grabbed by somebody. she looked up at the man who had her arm, "wow, who knocked you up?" he snickered. Gabriella pulled her arm away. "none of your buisness." she wasen't but 2 feet from Taylor and Chad's. he pulled her back, "I asked you a question.." she started screaming, "Chad! Taylor! Help! please Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The guy covered her mouth, and that's when ...hormones? hm Gabriella blamed the hormones kicked in. She bit his hand and brought her leg to meet his stomach, but she couldn't get that due to her swollen belly so she hit a certain part of the male anatomy that all males are quite attached to. The guy went down and Gabriella cradled her bump and ran/slash walked into Taylor's house. Taylor and Chad stood up when they saw how flustered she looked, "Ohmigawd!" Taylor screamed, walking over to her, Gabriella looked like she was about to collaspe any minute. "What happened Gabi?"

Troy walked back in and saw that Gabriella was crying and scared. he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he ignored it, and he sat beside chad and listened, "what happened?" Taylor and sharpay surrounded her, "I was taking a walk, and this guy came behind me and he tried to rape me.. and I screamed but no one came so I ran back in here.." she cried, and Taylor soothed her rubbing her back, "It's ok gabs..It's ok...shh!" she soothed. Troy was worried but he ignored it, he thought maybe she deserved it.

...

Gabriella was 7 in a half months pregnant. and she has done it all, decorating the room, picking out the name, and everything. then it was Sharpay's Birthday Party, and the whole gang was there. they were all partying, except for Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was drinking some pepsi, then all of a sudden her water broke and her eyes went wide and she started whimpering in pain, "help! my water broke!" she screamed.

Troy nearly sputtered his water across the table, but he managed not to and was choking on it instead. The birthday activities momentarily stopped, and everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. Taylor and Chad ran up to her, Sharpay in all her excitement jumped up and down like she was 5 and she had had 17 huge chocolate bars. Zeke just stood in shock, with his mouth hanging open like a cod fish.

"wait, nobody has a car here.." Chad said. "Troy does..." Sharpay yelled, "what!" Troy yelled. "Troy please, she's about to have a baby!" Taylor yelled and he rolled his eyes, "come on." they all helped her into the car and all got in and they drove to the hospital. Troy was speeding and Gabriella held her stomach and taking deep breaths. Then Troy almost hit another car but he made it, "Your gonna kill us!" Gabriella screamed and he ignored her. when they finally got to the hospital they all rushed her in and Gabriella rushed to the front desk, "My Waterbroke...baby out now!" she screamed. she was in so much pain. the nurse nodded and brought out a wheelchair and sat her in it. "Gabi are you ok?" sharpay asked. "oh of course I am shar.. I feel so terrific.. of course I'm not ok! I'm in pain, I feel like I"m gonna die!" she groaned as tears came down her face. "wheres the father?" the nurse asked, they all looked at Troy, chad pushed him to the front.

Troy stumbled in his steps, his head turned back to look at Chad, but then the nurse came up to him and yanked him into ER, he protested that he wasn't the father but over all the commotion that was going on, he was unheard, his eyes went to Gabriella who was clutching the sides of her bed like her life depended on it. Troy looked at her hands, they were turning blue and he swore he saw the veins popping through the skin. When the scrubs were on, he was shoved over to her, he cleared his throat...what the hell was he supposed to do? Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...sweet Troy come here..." he gulped, this cannot be good, he slowly moved closer to her side, "give me your hand." What was she on about? He shakily raised his hand, and when his fingers touched the middle of her palm, she squeezed so damn hard that he went down and he had tears in his eyes. "SHIT!" He yelled, his voice high, "Brie, can you let go.." she squeezed harder, the contractions becoming more and more unbearable. "And there go all the bones in my hand, can I switch?" the doctor swaggered on in, Troy recognized him as Dr. [Michael] Jackson, and amongst all this chaos he seemed totally at ease. Troy hated him for it.

He pulled up a stool in front of Gabriella and lifted up the blanket, no he wasn't being a perv, he slapped on a rubber glove and stuck his fingers up her clitoris. She was dialated 8 millimeters...not full term. "You're not 12 millimeters yet, Miss Montez, would you like the epidural-" Gabriella cut him off with a pained screamed, "YES! FUCKING YES! GIVE ME THE DRUGS!" Troy looked at her, he'd never heard her swear like that before, he looked at the doctor, just in time to see Dr. Jackson pull his fingers out and they were covered in blood, Troy felt queasy and suddenly the world around him blurred as his knees shook and gave out.

A nurse went up to Troy, and helped him up, leading him to the nearest chair; his face was really green and his stomach churned. Was this really what labor was like? "Are you okay?" asked a second nurse, pretty soon, he had a crowd of them, and Gabriella was behind the crowd staring incredulously. "HELLO!" she screamed, another wave of contractions hitting her. "I'M THE ONE IN LABOR HERE!"

Troy held her hand and she squeezed it, "ok gabi, 1, 2, 3, push.." he told her and she began pushing, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do it..it hurts so bad.." she cried. "Gabriella you have to.. she could die.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "no!' she screamed. "then come on gabi.. push!" she squeezed Troy's hand through the process, and he was hurting, "oww gabi!" Troy yelled, "sorry!" she screamed, "one more push and she's out, you can do it Gabriella!" he shouted.

Her head lulled back against the pillow and her tense body relaxed as her legs fell limp on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, Troy couldn't help but look at her, her hair was matted and sweaty, sweat lined her face completely, she had bags under her eyes, but Troy ...and may lightning strike him...couldn't help but think that she has never looked more beautiful in her life. A nurse came up to Troy, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Troy's eyes widened, and his hands began to shake and sweat. "Uhm uh...do what?" he asked, the nurse rolled her eyes, and dragged Troy by the shirt front to where the baby was. He saw her...and he saw skin that was red from crying, and a mat of curly brown hair that was matted with blood. But he knew it was like Gabriella's he wondered what the eyes would be, the nurse cleared her throat, handing Troy the scissors.

He took them and did what he saw on movies and T.V., he placed them on the cord, the cord between each of the blades and snipped it. He thoughtthat it would hurt, but...it didn't. Troy smiled, he couldn't help it. The nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed her to Troy - Gabriella had fallen asleep- he was hesitant at first, but when the nurse instructed him on how to hold a baby, noone would be able to second guess him. He looked like a natural, his smile grew bigger when the baby girl stopped screaming, and turned her head toward Troy. "Hi...pretty baby...hi..."

suddenly, she stopped breathing, Troy felt panic rip through him a nurse took the baby from his arms and a crowd of them rushed the baby girl to the ICU, Troy couldn't help but feel his chest grow heavy and his stomach flip and tie itself in knot upon knot.


	3. Chapter Three

A Few hours later, Troy was sitting in the chair in Gabriella's room. worriedly, and then Gabriella woke up smiling, and looked around the room, she looked at Troy, and she froze. what's he doing in here? is he here to yell at her? everything went black after the labor, she was tired, she didn't even get to see Emma. "what are you doing here? wheres Emma? wheres the doctor? wheres my baby?" she said frantically.

Troy looked up, he had been staring at his rapidly bouncing leg and his fingers nervously tapping on the edge of the chair. "Gabr-" she cut him off, more questions...yay. Not. "Where's my baby? Where's Emma? I want my baby Troy!" she had tears running down her cheeks, as she repeated the questions all over again, again and again. Troy scooted the chair closer awkwardly, and hesitantly took her hand and squeezed it, she didn't squeeze back...he didn't really expect her to. "She's in the ICU." Troy said, Gabriella's eyes widened, her baby was in the ICU? Why? What happened? Her eyes narrowed at Troy, "Troy David Alexander Bolton, if you did anything to my baby then so help me-" Troy gulped, and at that time the doctor came in with his usual swagger, Troy again felt a hate for him. Why was he always so flipping calm about every-flipping-thing? "Hello Miss Montez, Mr Bolton..." he said, his voice cool and calm, he turned back to Gabriella. "Miss Montez your baby girl-" she cut him off, "Emma." he smiled and so did Troy, again he couldn't help it, "Well, Emma will have to remain in ICU for six weeks, we did an Xray and we found something...two things and they may take six or more weeks to get rid of."

Gabriella's eyes watered, Troy's throat tightened...however he didn't know why. It's not like Emma was his daughter...right? "Wh-what'd you find?" Gabriella asked, but it sounded as if her voice was so far away. Dr. Jackson sighed, and walked over to Gabriella and rested a hand on her shoulder. Troy wanted to jump at him and yell for him to get his hand off of her, but he remained calm and swallowed that monster that threatened to bubble to the surface. "We found a hole in her heart, and it's too big to heal on its own and...also, her white blood cell count is too low to protect her immune system."

Gabriella was sniffling now, "if you need anything, just let me know..." she nodded, "Could I have a coke...I really need something to drink.." she sniffled, Dr. Jackson nodded, and turned to walk out then stopped when a nurse came in with Troy's file, "umm Dr. Jackson, there's something you need to see.." Dr. Jackson looked at the file and then looked at Troy, "Umm Mister Bolton... I'm sorry to say this but umm, your fertile... you can have children..." Dr. Jackson said. Gabriella's mouth dropped, _finally, I am gonna get my apology _she thought.

Troy's mouth dropped, "w-what?" he was angry with the doctor now, "The file right here, it appears that you can have children, and Emma Renee Montez is your daughter... you can reproduce, which I don't know how it's possible, but it is.." with that he left the room, and Gabriella didn't look at Troy. she looked at her cell phone and began texting sharpay and Taylor, _he found out. _

The room was silent, and Troy well, he felt his cheeks burn red. His eyes moved to Gabriella, who was staring at her cellphone screen a blank expression on her face. Shit Shit Shit, Troy thought, how was going to make it up to her? He could only hope and pray that it was going to be easy and all he had to do was smile his cheeky smile and bat his pretty eyes, and she'll melt in his hand. Right? Oh he could only hope...and pray.

"Uhm Brie," he said, she looked at him. "I'm sor-Ow!" she had hit him on the head with her bare hand, and...damn it hurt. "What was that for?" Troy asked, she waggled her finger at him. Her voice sounding like it had the Ecuadorian accent, well she was from Ecuador, "Don't you Brie me Troy Bolton! Hijole eres tonto! Estupido y obstinado! Al igual los hombres en esta tierra! **(Damn it you are stupid! Stupid and stubborn! Just like every male on this earth!)" **

Troy was confused about her speaking and spanish but interupted her, "I was an idiot, ok! I'm sorry! I thought I was infertile and I want to be in your life and Emma's too.." he said. Gabriella glared at him, "well too bad, I don't need you and neither does Emma... I've gone 7 months without you, I can go longer! you don't care about me! you probably don't even love me! you accused me of cheating and I didn't Emma was yours all along! but you didn't care! all you cared about was yourself!" she finished, she was breathing heavy, tears escaping her eyes.

If there was a moment he felt like ...no wait, worse than, he felt worse than shit. He took a deep breath, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder. She shrugged away from him and refused to look at him. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, damn it, why wasn't luck on his side. "Brie please-" she interrupted him again, "Callate! Eres bueno para el hijo nada de puta! Ha tomado decision cuando entro siete meses, yo y Emma no te necesito! **(Shut up you good for nothing son of a bitch! You made your decision when you walked out seven months ago, me and Emma don't need you!)" **

Troy looked at her confused, "What are you saying!" he asked. "oh I said shut up you good for nothing son of a bitch! you made your decision when you walked out seven months ago! me and Emma don't need you! you denied her when I first told you I was pregnant... and that means you don't care about her! and your never gonna change my mind Troy...were over... " she sighed.

He blinked once, twice, he blinked a lot and his lips puckered as he saw Gabriella glare at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He drew in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nos"Gabriella," he said, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry, I was an ass-" she cut him off again, freezing him with a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Si usted fuera un culo **(Yes you were an ass)." **Troy sighed, "and I really would like to hear you yell at me at least in English. Brie...please, baby I'm sorry..." she looked at him, and sighed, shaking her head, and staring at the wall and moving her eyes back to his. "No te puedo perdonar pero Troy Bolton **(I can't forgive you yet Troy Bolton) **

He sighed, "Brie, what are you saying!" he sighed in frustration. she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I Can't forgive you yet! your hurt me really bad! leaving me like that when I need you the most! you thought I cheated on you! how could I forgive you Troy Bolton! how can I!"

This wasn't going to be easy, Troy sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and nearly growling. Gabriella kept her position, her eyes drilling holes in his head. "Brie, please...I-I'm sorry all right," his voice was hoarse, he didn't even look at her. His eyes glazed over as he spoke, "do you know how scared I was when...when Emma stopped breathing...when they pulled her from my arms...I'm sorry...but," Gabriella's look softened but she held her position. "Pero que Troy **(but what Troy?)"** Gabriella asked, Troy looked at her, and smiled softly, "she looks like you, and I think that she has my eyes, I'm not sure, but I just have that feeling."

Gabriella sighed, and looked out the window, since she was on the first floor, she saw happy couples walking with their babies, and they were happy together, and you could tell they were there for each other, Gabriella sighed, "I'll let you see emma..." she spoke, Troy looked up, "Really?" he smiled, and she nodded, "yes... but I don't want to be with you.." she spoke.

Troy felt elation swim through his veins, there wasn't anything that could destroy his good mood. "I understand that-" Gabriella held up a hand, "but, you have to help out...you cannot walk out like you did." Troy nodded and smiled even huger, he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Brie...thank you." he whispered into her ear, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed it soothingly, "Su bienvenidas, ahora vamos a ir, tengo que respirar **(Your welcome, now let go, I need to breathe)."**

he let go, "I promise, I'll be the best father for that little girl.." he smiled Gabriella nodded, "I hope." she said and she sighed and looked out the window, it was gonna be a very long six weeks.


	4. Chapter Four

It's been about 5 weeks, and Emma was out of the ICU but she had to stay one more week to make sure everything was ok. Troy was really good with her. Gabriella layed in bed, bored out of her mind, she wanted to leave so bad she couldn't take it no more. she was holding Emma in her arms, she was definitely Troy's. she had his beautiful piercing blue eyes, his skin color, his nose, his ears, the only thing she had of Gabi was her hair and a little bit of the skintone, the rest of her was Troy. she was Troy all over again. she looked so much like him, it's really odd. Troy walked in "Hey." he whispered cause of the sleeping baby in her arms. "Hi." Gabriella whispered. "she finally went to sleep?" he smiled at his daughter. Gabriella nodded, "yeah.." she spoke, then she looked up at Troy, "she looks like you..." she trailed off as she looked at the sleeping baby. tears came to her eyes, how could he deny this baby? she's him all over?

"Can I hold her?" Troy asked, holding out his hands, Gabriella nodded and gently gave Emma to him. She was light as a feather and Troy felt like every time he'd hold her she'd break in two. He supported her head and just watched her sleep in his arms. He smiled, he looked at Gabriella through his lashes, "Brie...how do you say Beautiful in spanish?" Gabriella smiled, and kissed Emma on the forehead and leaned on Troy's shoulder, "Hermosa.."

Troy smiled, "Hermosa..." he smiled down at his little girl, the one helped create. he played with her tiny hand, and he smiled at Gabriella, and Gabriella smiled back and sighed and looked down at her hands. Troy frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. she looked up at him, "How are we gonna do this? sending her back and fourth to each other..and it's gonna be so hard.." she rubbed her forhead.

he sighed, he really wanted to be with her. he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and hold her close, but he couldn't risk it. "I..I don't know... we'll figure something out though gabi..I promise.." he said this while looking at his little girl, he had to be strong for this little girl that was in his arms.

Gabriella sighed, and ran her hand down her face. "Troy...we'll figure something out we will." Troy leaned his head on hers and couldn't help but kiss her forehead lightly, if she didn't return it then that was okay. He behaved like ass before so ..it was alright.

...

After Six weeks of being in the hospital, Gabriella was finally out. and 7 months have passed and Emma was growing really fast. she was beautiful.. she looked just like Troy. Gabriella and Sharpay were talking at Gabriella's house as Gabriella fixed dinner, and Troy was in the living room watching the game while feeding Emma her bottle, he was evesdropping on what they were talking about. "Gabi, are you ever gonna forgive him?" sharpay asked placing her hands on her hips. Gabriella sighed, "I can't shar... do you know how much he hurt me? I cried my eyes out the first 3 days after he left.. I was so happy to be having Emma... but that was until I found out that I would of been raising her alone... sometimes...I wish I could know what It would of been like if I didn't get pregnant... and me and him would of never had that argument..but I don't regret having Emma shar... and I don't care to raise her alone... I honestly just don't care anymore...It hurts to have him here and not be able to be with him." Sharpay let out a groan, "Then be with him. he wants to be with you, that's why his here besides being a dad to emma.. his here to get you back.. the only thing stopping you, is you.." gabriella sighed and turned to wash dishes, "It's not that simple anymore...maybe it was in high school, but not anymore..." Sharpay sighed, "Then be misrable for the rest of your life." and with that sharpay left out the door.

Gabriella washed the dishes in silence, her heart feeling like a supreme heavyweight in her chest. She sighed, closing her eyes as Sharpay's words soaked into her mind. "The only thing stopping you is you.." out of all the years that Gabriella knew her, she had to pick now to say something that made sense? Gah! "Hijole! (Damn it!)," she cursed, tossing down the plate in the water basin filled with hot soapy water. The breaking of glass was muffled, so nobody would be running into see what was the matter.

"She'll come around Troy," Sharpay said, looking at the little angel that Troy held in his arms. The bottle now sat on the coffee table, and Troy gently wiped her face with his thumb, her lips were so small and in his opinion were full and soft like Gabriella's. He sighed, "Shar I don't know...I know how stubborn Gabriella could be-" "And you're just as stubborn Troy Bolton." Sharpay smirked, he glared at her, but the meaning behind the glare had softened when Emma squirmed in his arms and cooed softly, "It's okay baby girl...it's okay...sh sh" Sharpay smiled, "you're a natural with her." Troy smiled, "thanks," he said, Sharpay nodded and stood up, patting Emma's little cheek softly. "Pas de probleme, elle est vraiment belle**,(no problem, she really is beautiful)."** Troy looked at her, his eyebrows raising, "what language is that?" She smirked, "I'm taking french classes at the community center...it's paying off non?"

Troy nodded, "yeah.. " he spoke and looked down at his baby girl who was smiling up at him and he smiled down at her. Sharpay smiled, "she'll come around..I promise.." and with that she left out the front door going to her pink convertable. Troy sighed and layed Emma down in the crib, and he looked into the kitchen to find Gabriella cleaning up broken plate. "Gabi!" Troy came over and took her hands away from the broken plate, "that's dangerous.. I'll do it.." he cleaned up the broken plate and dumped it in the trash, and she smiled sadly, "Thank you."

"How'd the plate get broken?" Troy asked, washing his hands and then drying them on the dish towel. Gabriella sighed and looked down at her soapy hands, she had one miniscule cut on her pointer finger but that wasn't important, she'd clean it up later. After all it barely hurt, "uhm we need to talk...Troy." she said, Troy looked at her, his heart beginning to beat a hundred times faster in his chest. "Uhm yeah sure, well Emma's asleep in her crib; we can uh talk here..." Gabriella shook her head, "away from any sharp implements, like near Emma, so we won't be tempted to raise our voices." Her voice was quiet, and her eyes were slightly red. She was crying.

he nodded, "umm, oh let's go talk in your room.." she nodded and they walked into the bedroom and Gabriella shut the door behind her and she stood infront of Troy, "I... I'm still inlove with you... and I want to be with you... but it's so hard... it's so hard to be with you cause you left me... " she cried, she let the tears fall from her eyes, "It's so hard to see you everyday and not be able to kiss you or hug you... I wish things were how they used to be, but I know they can't ever be the same.." she looked down at her hands, she didn't want to look him in the eyes.

He didn't know what to say, part of him was jumping for joy and wanting to kiss her till she had told him to stop. But on the other hand, there was the half of him that was utterly speechless and that part tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. Gabriella slowly looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Please...say something, anything." she said, her voice sounding so far away. He opened his mouth to speak again, but his arms and legs reacted faster than his mouth and he ran over to her and wrapped her in a embrace so tight and warm that she just melted against him and her arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her face in his chest. Tears soaking the front of his shirt, "_lo siento_...I'm sorry..."

Troy cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her hard. "It's ok baby..it's my fault... I love you..and I never want to lose you..." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "why?" she spoke. and he looked at her, "why baby? why I don't want to lose you? cause I care about you, and I love you...that's why.." he spoke Gabriella shook her head, "no, why would you think I cheated on you? you knew I loved you, why would you do that to me?" she began to have tears roll down her cheeks again. How could he answer that? He sighed, and wiped tear away with his thumb, "Because...I'm a loud out spoken person, who needs to learn to think before I say something..." Gabriella chuckled humorlessly, her eyes staring at him finally, then her eyes went to stare at his lips. So full and ...inviting.

"I should be the one to apologize Brie," Troy whispered, her eyes flickered to his for a millisecond, then back to his lips. The next words spilling out of her mouth was light and airy, barely there, Troy didn't understand a syllable of it, so Gabriella placed both her hands on his head and said it again, "Beseme **(Kiss me)," **

Before Troy could answer, their lips were together brushing gently but lightly against eachother. Troy gently got ontop of her on the bed, and scooted further onto the bed, and began kissing her all over. Gabriella moaned as he did this, the kiss was getting heated until Troy's phone rang. Gabriella smiled at him, her hands on his jeans, "I'll get it." she reached out of his pocket and answered it, "hello?" as soon as the voice talked she frowned, it was another woman. "Is troy there." Gabriella looked up at him and frowned, tears began to fall from her eyes. he was seeing someone.

He looked at the phone then at her, he gulped as he took the phone from her hand and placed it against his ear. "uh hello?" he said, his voice thick with irritation at the interruption, "Troy Hi, look I got to tell you something..." Troy sat up straight on the bed, he knew this voice. "uh Caley, hi...uhm how's uncle and aunt?" shrill laughter filled the phone, it was loud and Troy pulled the phone from his ear. Gabriella's face relaxed, it was only Troy's cousin, or maybe some one pretending to be.

"their good, they just wanted to know if you were coming over for christmas.. we heard you had a little baby girl.." Caley smiled, "umm I'll try too. and yeah I do." he smiled proudly, "well hope to see you soon." she said, Troy smiled, "me too, talk to you soon. bye." he hung up the phone and put it on silent and put it on the table, Gabriella sighed of relief.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as he slipped her short denim shorts off. He moaned as she slid her hands to his chest, unbuttoning the first button, "Brie..." second button, "Troy..." their kissing grew more heated and passionate, the third fourth and fifth buttons came undone, and she slid his shirt off his shoulders, and she made a path following his happy trail to his navel and making circles. He groaned as his member swelled in his jeans.

Then Troy slipped of her white blouse that she had on, and she had her bra and panties on, with only leaving him in his jeans and boxers. Gabriella removed the jeans quickly and she smriked at him, and he deeped his head down to her breast and he mumbled against her skin, "your so beautiful." she smiled, pulled his boxers off. he then took his hands down to her panties and unfold the top edges of them and slid them down as she kicked them off. he smirked as he undid the bra and threw it on the ground. then he began rubbing her thigh, she moaned, "Troy..that feels so good.." he smirked and he then was about to send his little friend into her until she stopped him, "wait Troy...do you have protection?" she asked, she was not in the mood to get pregnant again.

He lifted up his head, smirking, "Smart thinking," he murmured, going to his jeans that lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, he pulled out a green square with the black word 'Trojan' written on it in thick ink. Gabriella raised her eyebrow, but her lips up in a smirk. "you have one already?" She asked, Troy chuckled, unwrapping it as he kissed her softly but passionately she giggled into the kiss and helped him slip the condom on his hard member. Her touch sent shivers up and down his spine, he pulled away, "I was hoping...that's why I had it..." she giggled and pulled him for another kiss, rolling over so she was on top of him. She kissed from the middle of his pecs down his happy trail, he moaned when her tongue flicked his navel.

"oh my goodness..."Troy moaned loudly, Troy had to have her, he pushed her backwards and pinned her down against the bed, their faces against each other. she giggled, "You turned me on Gabi..." he kissed he neck up and down whispering in her earlob, "merry christmas.." she smiled, "not for a week." "yeah, but your getting your present early." he smirked. and he thrust against her as she moaned, "Oh Troy..Oh god.. please..." she moaned loudly, she loved him, she loved the feel of him in her.

She dug his nails into his back, moaning loudly, but wanting to scream so that the walls shook. But, she didn't want to wake Emma. "Troy..." she moaned, bucking her hips in tune with his thighs and every thrusts. His hands carved paths over every inch of her body, his mouths molded to every nook that she had. She loved him..."Troy..." she moaned, squeezing his thighs against her with her legs that were wrapped around his waist, suddenly his member broke the wall, and she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Senor! Si...mas dificil Troy...si! **(Lord! Yes...harder Troy...yes!)" **and he met her every demand.

He had fallen on top of her, an hour later, after they both succumbed to their orgasms. Troy lay with his head on her chest, and Gabriella held him tightly to her. Not wanting to let go. She played with his hair that was slick and matted with sweat, Troy looked up, and smiled. "I love you Brie..." he said his breath heavy, she looked at him and smiled, leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose and wiping some hair out of his eyes as he tucked some strands behind her ear. "I love you too Wildcat..." he chuckled, "haven't heard that in a while." she giggled, and sighed contentedly, Troy's hands still lightly tickling her bare and sweaty skin, "I can hear your heart beating." Gabriella smiled, "it's beating for you Troy..." she smiled as he scooted up and let her lay on his chest and wrap his arm around her, "comfy?" he asked, she nodded, "very much.. thank you..." Troy let her lay on his chest as he stroked her hair, "Brie, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you ever since we got out of high school...and I never got to do it.." he said, and she nodded, falling asleep, and mumbled, "mmhmm..what.." she asked, and he let out a breath, "Brie, I love you..will you-" she interupted him, "shh!, your my pillow, and pillows don't talk.." she said before falling asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella was making her some breakfeast. Emma was in her high chair drinking out of her cipicup, as Gabriella turned on the radio, some christmas music played and she smiled and gasped and she turned to Emma, "Emma, It's our favorite song.." Emma smiled and Gabriella began singing the words to the song, "Everybody loves Christmas...I'm counting the days..." she danced with the music singing with the spoon, "everybody loves christmas, I'm counting the days... full of holiday cheer.."

Emma smiled, waving her little arms about in the air, Gabriella smiled and sang to her as she made breakfast, unaware that Troy had leaned against the frame of the kitchen and was smiling as he watched her. She did a twirl and stopped facing him and that's when her eyes went wide and she jumped, a hand going to her heart, "You could make some sort of noise before you enter a room." she said, playfully scolding him, Troy laughed, walked into the room-wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry baby," he said, kissing her ear lobe, and turning to see Emma. "and how's my princess?" Emma cooed.

Troy lifted her out of her high chair and held her in his arms kissing all over he face as Emma giggled. and when she giggled it sounded just like Gabriella, It made his heart melt. Gabriella smiled at this, she finally got what she asked for. then something hit her, and she had to ask Troy, "Troy..last night..was it a little too fast...I mean.. did you feel like we were moving too fast..?" she asked him. Troy stared at her, holding Emma in his arms, "No, not for me...unless it was for yo-" Gabriella shook her head, blushing red as a truck. "No!" she said, "No...I just..was wondering that...uhm...oh god," her cheeks heated up and her eyes fell to the floor, Troy started laughing, walking over to Gabriella with Emma. "Brie, I don't regret it and I don't think we were moving too fast." Gabriella looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, careful to not jostle Emma. "Good," she said, kissing his nose and Emma's forehead, "neither do I."

Troy smiled warmly, "That's good...cause I don't ever regret anything with you..especially this little bundle of joy.." he kissed Emma on the cheek and she giggled. Gabriella smiled, "well I got my christmas presents early..." she looked at Emma then at Troy. Troy smiled down at her, and kissed her forhead, she looked up at him, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, he smiled, "anything." he pecked her lips. "when you left me... didn't you go out with anybody? go on dates? one night stands? anything?" she asked. He looked at her, but he didn't hesitate to answer, "No." he was serious, but then he remembered something, "well Jason tried to get me to go on a double date with him and Kelsi and Kelsi's cousin Olesya, but I turned him down...that, and the picture he showed me was...ehhh not you." Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach, and a blush creep to her cheeks, as she smiled, "Good," she said, "cause I think that if I saw any body messing with you that I would've freaked out and possible gotten into a few scrapes."

Troy chuckled, "what about you? any guys I should know about?" he asked, she sighed, "no.. I've been single since you... been worrying about things about Emma and stuff.. of course some guys have flirt with me... like that High School Reunion about when I was 2 months pregnant. I was with tay, and that jackass Austin Butler, the one you always got in fights with over me?" Troy nodded with a small chuckle, "those were fun" "well he heard that we had broken up and he tried to hit on me but nothing really worked." she smiled.

Troy smiled, "Well good, if Austin Butler came on to you and I was there I'd be inclined to kick his ass." Gabriella giggled, reaching to take Emma from Troy, which gentle placed her in her arms. It was a pretty picture, mommy and baby, especially since it was his baby girl and Gabriella. He sighed, just staring at them, he could do it all day. She looked up at him, "What?" a smirked graced her features. Troy smiled, "just staring, is it possible that heaven is missing an angel?" Gabriella chuckled, and in a mocking tone of voice she said, "is it possible that your pick up lines have gotten more cornier than they were in high school?" Troy chuckled, "Touche Brie, touche."

Emma was fussing later on, she wouldn't eat and she most certainly wouldn't sleep, Troy tried and then Gabriella tried. The little baby girl just accept anything that was offered to her, "Brie," Troy groaned, "I think she is a night owl," Gabriella sighed and laid her head on a pillow, with Emma on her stomach. "I think so too, Troy." it was quiet for a second as Troy and Gabi both rubbed her back slowly,_ "A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno bendito bendito sea, fuenticita que corre clara y sonora ruisenor que en la selva contando y hora cala mientras la cuna se balan sea a la nanita nana nanita ella..."_

Then Emma's eyes shut slowly, and she fell into a deep sleep. Gabriella and Troy sighed of relief, "Finally." Gabriella whispered and Troy wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella smiled and walked into the kitchen, "You hungry?" Gabriella asked taking out some peanut butter and jelly to make a sandwhich. Troy shook his head, "I'm good..." he came over to her and he looked back into Emma's Room, "do you think she'll sleep the whole night?" he asked, Gabriella nodded with a sigh, "yeah, I hope so." she opened the jar, "can you believe she's almost one. I'm really excited to be a mom." she smiled.

"And me," Troy said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders **(Like he did in HSM2 in Gotta Go My Own Way) **and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "am totally psyched to be a dad, even though I denied in the beginning...but as I've stated over and over, I was a complete and total ass for assuming such a thing." Gabriella giggled and turned while licking her fingers free jelly and peanut butter, to say that Troy wasn't getting turned on was a total lie. Gabriella noticed this and giggled, "Troy, you've got something on your nose...right here!" she tapped his nose with her finger, which still had peanut butter on it, and smeared it on the skin. Troy scowled playfully. "Oh you're evil...I'm gonna discipline you for that!" Gabriella giggled and leaned up against the counter with an innocent look on her face. "Oh officer I'm innocent...completely innocent."

Troy chuckled, "can I see your license and registration?" he asked, and she smirked, "but officer, I don't have a license." she giggled, and he smirked, "well I'm gonna have to ask you to put that sandwhich down." he took the sandwhich from her hand and layed it on the counter, "step away from the counter." he pulled her away from the counter, "and come with me to the bedroom for your punishment." he threw her over his shoulders as she giggled, and he ran into their bedrrom and he threw her on the bed gently, laying his body against her pecking her lips. he then put on strain of hair behind her ear, "brie..I love you.. will you marry me?" he asked her. she gasped, she wasen't expecting this."Troy...are you serious?" Gabriella asked, her breath hitching in her throat, Troy smirked, "I am dead serious Brie, let's get married, I want our daughter to have the same last name as me and you and I was kind of hoping that it'd be mine." Gabriella smiled, tears forming in her eyes, she nodded, "well it depends..." Troy looked at her, "on?" she smirked up at him as she slid out of his arms and her feet touched the carpetted floor. "If you, officer, are still gonna punish me in the bedroom?"and with that she took off at a run and Troy followed her, laughing, he loved this woman.

...

Two years Later Troy and Gabriella were married and Emma was three. and It was Christmas Eve and she was running through the house. "Emma Renee Bolton! you better lay down before daddy gets home!" Emma ran laughing and she began jumping on the couch. Gabriella came over to her and picked her up, "Listen, I am gonna give you a bath, then I'm gonna put you to bed so Santa can come." Emma shook her head, "no bed, I want to see santa..." then Troy came in and layed his basketball stuff in the hallway. "Daddy!" Emma ran to him.

'Troy smiled, and laughed, picking up Emma and hoisting her in the air. "There's my girl!" Emma squealed in delight and hugged her father so tight. Gabriella smiled and huffed, walking up to Troy and her daughter. "Hey Troy...Emma doesn't want a bath nor does she want to go bed." Troy gasped, "Really? he turned to see Emma shake her head, "Emma Renee, Santa won't come...you know that...he only comes to those who are bathed and in bed. Sleeping."

Emma looked up at him with the same blue eyes as his, "nuh uh.. Santa loves me.." she huffed crossing her arms. Troy chuckled, "he loves you, that's why he wants you to be clean, and in bed, and all refreshed in the morning." he smiled. she sighed, "fine, I'll take a bath...and go to bed.." Troy kissed her cheek, "that's my girl, I'll come in to tuck you into night." Emma ran into her room to get some pajama's. Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss. "hey." he smiled and she smiled back, "hey.. how was basketball?" she giggled, he sighed, "tireding.." Gabriella giggled, "I have some news.." she smiled big. he smiled, and that news would be?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips. I'm Pregnant." Troy paused in his steps, his heart seemed to freeze and then start up again like a crack addict. "Seriously Brie?" she giggled and nodded, Troy smiled, chuckling and running over to her (with Emma still in his hold), Emma and Troy grabbed hold of Gabriella. Troy kissed her cheek and then kissed Emma's ear. "You're gonna be a big sister EmEm!" She smiled hugely, "YAY!"

and The four Boltons, they all had a very merry christmas.


End file.
